Sebastian has a brother!
by LadyGrells
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang iblis macam Sebastian punya adik? baca kisahnya disini


Kata pengantar : Ide cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul saat sedang duduk terdiam lemas melamun (apaini). Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh, membingungkan, gaje dan semacamnya.

Disclaimer : Hati-hati, cerita ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan pemikiran, kegaje-an, bingung, dan keheranan.

**Sebastian?**

Pagi yang indah di London, seluruh masyarakat sedang menikmati hari minggu pagi, ada yg berbelanja, berjalan-jalan, atau hanya bermain di lapangan. Suatu hari, seorang Earl, kalian tahu siapa, Ciel Phantomhive sedang berjalan-jalan pagi di sekitar kota bersama butlernya, Sebastian. Saat itu, mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang dari sirkus.

"Selamat datang semuanya, selamat menyaksikan atraksi sirkus kami, semoga terhibur!" Ucap salah seorang pemandu acara di sirkus tersebut.

"Sebastian, ayo kita masuk." Ujar ciel, mereka pun masuk ke tempat sirkus tersebut. Mereka menikmati acara sirkus yang ditampilkan. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Sebelumnya ia mengabaikan kejanggalan itu, namun lama kelamaan dia semakin aneh dengan sesuatu yg janggal itu.

"Sebastian, ada yang aneh, sepertinya aku mengenal dia, ayo cepat se.." Sebelum Ciel selesai berbicara, dia menyadari butlernya menghilang. "Sebastian!" Ciel memanggil Sebastian, namun Sebastian tak kunjung datang.

"Nah, hadirin sekalian, kami tampilkan, ini dia anggota sirkus kami yang paling berbakat, Black dan Beast dengan tarian mereka!" Seketika itu penonton mulai ramai, dan keluarlah sesosok lelaki menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang menuntun seorang wanita.

"Apa? Tak mungkin!" Ciel begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Se-sejak kapan dia?" Ciel akhirnya pergi ke belakang panggung.

Tepukan penonton semakin meriah, tandanya pertunjukkannya sudah hampir selesai, lelaki bernama Black tadi pun pergi ke ruang ganti. Namun di depan ruang ganti Ciel sudah berdiri menunggu lelaki itu.

"Kau, sejak kapan jadi pemain sirkus?" Tanyanya masih heran.

"Ah, maaf, tuan ini siapa ya?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku Tuanmu! Jangan berlagak kau ini tak mengenalku!" Ujar Ciel.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya memang tak mengenal anda. Anda mau minta tanda tangan?" Tawarnya. Ciel semakin jengkel.

"Kau ini! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengabaikan tuanmu sendiri? Tak tahu malu!" Ciel akhirnya keluar dari tempat sirkus. Di jalan, ia melihat Sebastian sedang bermain dengan kucing-kucing jalanan. Dia sangat kaget, kenapa bisa secepat itu ia kembali dari tempat sirkus.

"Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak, Sebastian menoleh.

"Ah, Maaf tadi saya meninggalkanmu Tuan, saya tak tahan dengan kucing-kucing ini, daritadi saya di dalam, saya mendengar mereka mengeong-ngeong seperti mencari teman, akhirnya saya keluar untuk menemani mereka." Ujar Sebastian sambil berdiri menghadap tuannya.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi bermain sirkus?" Tanya Ciel.

"Sirkus? Ah tidak Tuan, daritadi saya disini menemani kucing-kucing ini. Mungkin Tuan salah lihat?" Ujar Sebastian.

"Jangan berlagak! Aku tau tadi itu kau!" Ujar Ciel makin aneh dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak Tuan Muda, saya benar-benar berada di sini dari tadi." Ujar Sebastian meyakinkan.

"Kau itu Black kan? Kenapa kau tak menganggapku tadi di dalam?" Ciel semakin kesal dan jengkel.

"Black? Siapa itu? Saya tak kenal." Jawab Sebastian.

"Aaaah! Sudah, aku tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini! Cepat beritahu aku yang sebenarnya, Sebastian! Ini perintah!" Ujar Ciel dengan wajah benar benar marah.

"Tuan, daritadi saya diam disini dengan para kucing liar ini, saya benar-benar bukan Black, saya bahkan tak kenal dia siapa." Ujar Sebastian dengan penuh kejujuran.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku, itu kan yang ada di kontrak! Kenapa kau malah membohongiku?" Ujar Ciel semakin marah.

"Tuan, saya tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Tuan, selama kontrak ini berlangsung. Dan saya juga benar-benar bukan Black." Sebastian terus meyakinkan Ciel. Tapi sepertinya Ciel tak mau percaya. Pertengkaran itu berlangsung agak lama, sampai akhirnya Lizzy, tunangan Ciel muncul di hadapannya.

"Cieeelll!" Lizzy berteriak sambil memeluk Ciel, ini biasa, Lizzy selalu seperti ini.

"Lizzy? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Paula. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Tanya Lizzy lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang memarahi Sebastian agar tak bermain bersama kucing, karena aku alergi." Ujar Ciel, dia berbohong agar masalah tak bertambah buruk. Lagipula ini hanya masalah antara Ciel dan Sebastian. Jadi Lizzy tak perlu tahu.

"Oh iya, Ciel kan alergi ya, nanti sakitnya kambuh. Sebastian jangan main kucing kalau lagi sama Ciel, nanti kasian kan Cielnya.." Ujar Lizzy sambil memeluk Ciel.

"Ah iya Nona Lizzy, maafkan saya. Saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ujar Sebastian.

"Nah Ciel, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" Ajak Lizzy.

"T-tapi, Lizzy.. Aku.." Ciel sebenarnya ingin pulang, tapi tak tahu harus bilang apa, dia tak mau mengecewakan tunangannya itu. "Ah, Ciel gak mau ya.." Lizzy langsung tertunduk lemas.

"Ah, Nggak kok, ayo Lizzy, kita jalan-jalan!" Ujar Ciel, Lizzy pun tersenyum. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah tuannya.

Mereka berputar mengelilingi kota. Mereka masuk ke suatu toko. Di toko tersebut banyak menjual mainan-mainan dari perusahaan milik Ciel. Anak-anak disana asyik memainkan mainan tersebut sambil berkata "Mainannya bagus ya, siapa ya kira-kira pemilik pabriknya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu!"Ujar seorang anak. Padahal pemilik pabrik tersebut berdiri tepat di belakang anak tersebut.

"Huh, kalau mereka tahu siapa pemilik pabrik itu.." Batin Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel! Lihat ini! Cantik kan bonekanya?" Ujar Lizzy sambil memperlihatkan sebuah boneka.

"Hm, tentu saja Lizzy, Boneka itu cantik seperti dirimu." Ujar Ciel, Lizzy langsung tersipu malu.

"Ah, Ciel, kau ini bisa saja.." Ujar Lizzy. Ciel hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Nona Lizzy, hari sudah hampir sore, ayo kita pulang.." Ujar Paula, Maid dari keluarga Midford.

"Yaah, padahal Lizzy masih mau lihat-lihat boneka sama Ciel.." Ujar Lizzy tampak kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa Lizzy, nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan lagi kalau kau mau." Ujar Ciel.

"Ah, apa kau serius Ciel? Asyiikk.. baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Ciel, dadaah.." Lizzy pun akhirnya pulang. Ciel pun pulang ke Phantomhive mansion bersama Sebastian.

Di Perjalanan, Ciel diam tak berkomentar apapun soal kejadian tadi. Sebastian pun sama. Perjalanan pulang yang sunyi, hanya ditemani suara burung yang berkicau di sore hari.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya tadi pagi kau ada dimana?" Tanya Ciel saat selesai makan malam.

"Ah, anda masih tak percaya ternyata, saya bermain bersama kucing-kucing liar itu Tuan.." Jawab Sebastian.

"Lalu, Black itu siapa? Dia benar-benar memiliki wajah yang mirip sepertimu." Ujar Ciel.

"Kalau untuk itu, saya sendiri tidak tahu." Jawab Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selidiki. Aku harus tau siapa dia." Ujar Ciel.

Besoknya, mereka pergi ke tempat sirkus itu ditampilkan. Namun, tenda sirkus itu sudah kosong. Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke tempat lain, siapa tahu sirkus itu masih ada.

"Hmm.. sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Ciel.

"Sekarang kemana lagi Tuan?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Ayo kita keliling kota, siapa tahu mereka masih ada di sekitar sini." Mereka pun akhirnya mengelilingi kota. Hampir Ciel putus asa, sudah hampir seharian tapi mereka tidak menemukan anggota sirkus itu.

"Ini sudah hampir malam Tuan, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sebastian.

"Sebastian, selidiki anggota sirkus itu. Ini perintah." Ujar Ciel.

"Baik, Tuan." Ujar Sebastian. Mereka pun pulang ke Phantomhive mansion.

Esoknya, Sebastian pun pergi untuk mencari tahu tentang anggota sirkus itu. Tak lama, Sebastian pun kembali.

"Tuan, saya sudah mencari dan ini yang saya dapatkan." Sebastian memperlihatkan daftar-daftar nama anggotanya, lengkap dengan biodata, dan bahkan sampai latar belakang kehidupannya. Dan itu tak membutuhkan waktu sehari. Menakjubkan..

"Hm, kerja bagus. Oh, jadi ini… tapi.. mana Black?" Tanya Ciel.

"Black? Oh dia bukan anggota sirkus itu." Jawab Sebastian.

"Bukan? Tapi waktu itu aku melihatnya sendiri, dia Black, anggota sirkus!" Ujar Ciel.

"Benarkah? Tapi saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi mengenai dia.." Ujar Sebastian.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia itu anggota sirkus! Aku yakin!" Ciel begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Harusnya kau dapatkan informasi mengenai dia!" Lanjutnya. "Aku tak mau tahu, cari informasi mengenai dia! Ini Perintah!" Ujar Ciel.

Sebastian akhirnya pergi lagi. "Cih, Anak kecil yang merepotkan." Gumam Sebastian. Dia pun terpaksa mencari lagi informasi mengenai lelaki bernama Black itu.

Sebastian kembali lagi dengan jawaban yang sama. Ciel semakin kesal. Tapi Sebastian menemukan base camp dari anggota sirkus itu. Akhirnya, Ciel memutuskan untuk pergi kesana esok hari.

Di perjalanan menuju base camp para anggota sirkus, Ciel bertemu seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan Black, Ciel memberi tahu Sebastian, namun, Sebastian tak menanggapinya.

"Kita sampai Tuan." Ujar Sebastian.

"Nah, mari kita lihat, orang yang bernama Black itu." Ciel langsung masuk ke base camp tersebut.

"Wow wow, anak muda, ada apa anda datang kesini?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang memergoki mereka berdua sedang berjalan di daerah base camp tersebut.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Ciel.

"Saya Joker, ketua anggota Sirkus. Ada perlu apa anda kesini?" Tanya lelaki yang ternyata bernama Joker itu.

"Saya ingin mencari tahu mengenai lelaki bernama Black. Benarkah dia anggota sirkus ini?" Tanya Ciel tanpa basa basi.

"Black? Untuk apa anda bertanya tentang dia?" Tanya Joker lagi. "kalau begitu, silakan tunggu di tenda yang itu." Ujar Joker seraya menunjukan sebuah tenda. Ciel dan Sebastian pun masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut.

"Black merupakan anggota sirkus baru kami, dia sangat berbakat. Dia bisa melakukan semua gerakan sirkus disini." Ujar Joker.

"Lalu, siapa Black itu?" Tanya Ciel. Sebelum Joker sempat menceritakan lebih lanjut, muncullah seorang perempuan menghampiri Joker.

"Kak Joker, kakak tak seharusnya menceritakan tentang anggota sirkus pada orang asing." Ujar perempuan tersebut.

"Tak apa Doll, mereka bukan orang jahat." Ujar Joker. Doll pun memandang Ciel, lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa Black itu?" Tanya Ciel lagi.

"Dia, tak ada yang tahu dia siapa, datang dari mana, dan bagaimana kehidupannya, dan kami juga belum terlalu mengenal dia, dia masih baru disini." Jawab Joker.

"Oh begitu, apa dia ada disini sekarang?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tidak, dia hanya ada jika mau ada pentas, selain itu dia pergi entah kemana." Jawab Joker.

"Itu aneh." Ujar Ciel singkat.

"Sebastian, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Ciel.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita temui dia secara langsung." Jawab Sebastian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Terimakasih Tuan Joker, kami permisi dulu." Ujar Ciel.

Mereka berdua pun pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Black, dan ternyata tak sesulit yang dibayangkan, belum lama mereka mencari, Black sudah ditemukan.

"Hey, kau!" Panggil Ciel. Lelaki itu pun menoleh. "Ya?" Jawabnya. Lelaki itu langsung kaget begitu melihat Sebastian.

"K-kakak?" Ujarnya kaget.

"Kakak?" Ciel bingung. Dia melihat ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian terdiam.

"K-kakak! Kenapa kakak ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau disini?" Sebastian balik bertanya. Ciel semakin bingung dengan keadaan itu.

"Kakak? Hey Sebastian, kau kenal dia?" Tanya Ciel.

"Aku adiknya!" Ujar Black.

"Apa?" Ciel tersentak kaget.

"Iya, kami adik kakak." Ujar Sebastian.

"Kalian Kembar?"


End file.
